Alphabet Tales
by beckasaurusrex
Summary: Their life, told through different letters of the alphabet.


**Arachnaphobia**

She has arachnaphobia.

He found that out just after they moved in together. She was singing in the shower, off key as usual. He didn't care, though, because it makes him smile to hear her. And, midchorus of her current favorite song, it happened.

She screamed bloody murder loud enough to wake the dead.

When he ran into the bathroom, he saw her wrapped in a towel, standing on the counter, hyperventalating.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he exclaimed, completely worried for her.

"Sp-sp-_spider_!" she had screeched, and he just stared.

She was scared of a Daddy Long Legs in their bathtub.

From that day on he learned that her high pitched screams of terror only ever occured when the stupid eight legged hairy things were in her line of vision.

**Book**

He doesn't understand her _at all _sometimes.

She's not herself after they make love. She's not herself for a good few days.

How so?

She likes to curl up next to him and read a book.

**Cat**

Her favorite game to play with their daughter is pretend.

It makes him laugh to watch them act and play while he occassionally joins in by the tiny hand of his girl.

The cutest one he's ever seen, though, was when they pretended they were cats and he was the bad dog who had to chase them around and '_catch_' them with a tickle.

**Diamond**

He, being the dork he is, got her a white gold diamond engagement ring. He yelled at himself for days, knowing the simplicity of the damn thing wouldn't suit her at all.

He spent days worried that he wasted his money on something she'd hate.

When he got down on one knee and she began to cry as she accepted his proposal, he knew one thing for sure.

The hours of constant worry were worth it to know she'd be his forever.

**Expert**

She knows every nook and cranny of his body. She also knows his behavioral patterns and nervous habits and all that.

Like how when he lies, his eyes flash around and he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Or when he gets extra nervous he rubs his hands on his thighs to dry the sweat on his palms. Or how when he's sad he'll stuff his hands in his pockets and look down.

She watches for all these signs to find out if there's anything she should worry for or be excited about. And whenever he asks how she knows what's going on with him, she always has the same answer.

She's just an expert.

**Future**

She can't picture her life without him. Several times she's had dreams where he's left her, only for him to wake her up and reassure her it'll never happen.

The reassurance never really does help because the nightmare comes back and the tears are there.

She can't even _bear_ the idea of him not being in her future.

**Giraffe**

The first time they take their daughter to the zoo, she's seven.

Every single animal brings up an innocent question they answer with smiles. They adore her curiosity.

But then they get to the giraffes, and she doesn't want to know _anything_.

The giraffes scare her because they have a purple tongue, and it takes them an hour to convince her that giraffes don't eat people despite what her _Uncle Duncan_ said.

**Hereditary**

People joked that her personality was hereditary and that their daughter was going to be just like her.

He thought it was funny, knowing things like that weren't scientifically possible.

But then the baby is born and his world is tossed upside down.

She _is_ just like her mother, but he loves her all the same.

**Imagination**

He adores her imagination.

He loves how she can turn even the most boring of things, like cleaning the house, into the greatest game of pretend.

Needless to say, their daughter hasn't once complained about cleaning her room since the game was explained to her.

**Jokes**

While she was pregnant, her mood swings were all over the place. He couldn't even crack a joke without her exploding in his face about how insensitive it was.

He learned that, while _he _couldn't joke, he could perfectly well laugh at whatever joke _she_ made, no matter how unfunny.

In face, he had to.

**Kiss**

He remembers their first kiss like it was yesterday.

He had taken her on a romantic date and then a walk in the park. After a while, he stopped, looked into her eyes, and he kissed her.

She kissed back, of course. And the last thing they did before she left home was kiss him again.

They had a kiss every time they saw each other, and every time they departed.

The kiss count is well past one thousand because they saw each other _a lot_.

**Love**

He told her he loves her after they'd been dating for a year. She didn't say it back right away, oh no.

She cried happy tears for a good two minutes before blubbering the words out with a smile.

He hasn't gone a single day since then without those pretty little words passing his mouth to her.

**Money**

The first couple years of being married, money was kind of tight.

She was still in school working a couple part time jobs, and he was getting gigs at random places. It was tough to just get by sometimes.

But that one week of every month, when they'd have enough cash left over to spend a night at a restaurant, made the entire thing worth it.

**Nervous**

She's not normally a nervous person.

Usually she's cool with everything going on and she doesn't care. Usually she speaks her mind and does what she wants.

But her water breaks bringing their daughter, and she's _beyond_ nervous. She's hyperventalating all the way to the hospital.

Her nervousness pays off when their baby is born without a hitch.

**Ordinary**

That's an insult to her. She's anything but.

She's crazy and random and she loves to expiriment. She's done so many things out of the norm, he's stopped counting already. She's funny and unique and he loves to tell her so. She makes him smile and she's his muse. She listens to heavy metal and rap and can't stand boy bands or Orlando Bloom.

Yep, she's anything but ordinary. But he sure as hell wouldn't change it for the world.

**Paranoid**

He's been described as paranoid, he has. And he knows he is.

He's always expecting the worst of a situation and he can't help himself. He's just made that way. It's set into his DNA to be very high strung and most people find it annoying.

But she pokes fun at it and it makes him laugh, too. It also loosens him up and he likes it.

**Quack**

She makes lots of interesting sounds to appease thier daughter. She meows, she barks, she squaks, she moos.

But she does not quack.

She can't quack to save her life and he loves to laugh at her for it. He does the quack sounds and flaps his arms to pretend he's a duck just to see his little girl laugh.

He makes the sound, and he's a quack for his ladies.

**Rain**

She loves it when it rains. Dancing in it makes her feel clean and she loves to sing while she dances. She forces him to join her and he laughs as they dance together. It always makes him think of _Livin' La Vida Loca_ by Ricky Martin, because she does that to him. Sure, he has to live with her insanity, but she's so careless it rubs off and he's so calm with her.

He loves it when it rains. He watches every single drop that lands on his window and he reads his daughter fairy tales. She's always enthralled in the tale of _Beauty and the Beast_ because she says it reminds her of Uncle Duncan and Aunt Courtney. He laughs and tells her that she's right, and she's an extremely observant six year old. Then her mother will walk in and pull him outside to dance in the rain, laughing and singing.

The rain is one more thing that brings them together.

**Sugar**

Her plus sugar equals not good.

"What the hell is going on?" he excliams when he finds her swinging on a chandelier, screaming like Tarzan. His eyes widened as he saw the sugar packs on the coffee table.

Where the hell did those come from?

"Join me!" she screams, grabbing his hand and yanking him to her. She kisses him passionately and his eyes close.

That was their first all nighter and _damn_ he couldn't think right for a good three hours the next day and she could hardly walk all day.

Her plus sugar equals not good, but _amazing_.

**Turtles**

He has one single allergy.

Turtles.

So, of _course_, his daughter _begged _him to let her have a turtle. And, of _course_, he said yes because she gave him _the face_.

The turtle in the house was short lived, however. Only two and a half hours passed before he was rushed to the emergency room.

**Ursula**

His daughter (and he and she) love _The Little Mermaid_. The problem is his daughrer is so scared of the villian, Ursula. She cxan't watch the movie in the dark because of her nightmares. And if she does watch the movie in the dark, she doesn't go swimming for days.

And yet she never leanrs because she loves to watch it at night.

But he lets her watch it whenever she wants to because he loves to hear her sing all the songs.

**Violent**

He's a bit of a pacifist, and she can't stand it sometimes.

She likes when he's rough because it's when his eyes sparkle with an intense fire. A fire of not anger but excitement. He has it a lot, but when he's like that, it's darker and more sinister, like the villians in her novels. She can't get enough of it.

So naturally, she provokes him at any chance with anything she can think of. The worst is when she begins it and allows him to finish. They go at it all night and are sore for days.

God how she loves when he's violent.

**Wishes**

He likes to lay under the stars and hold her. One day, they see a shooting star.

"Make a wish, love." he whispers in her ear, and she closes her eyes tightly, smiling.

"Aw man." she whines after a moment, opening her eyes.

"What?" he asks with a chuckle. She can be so childish at times.

"I wished for a hot guy to brag about. And look what I got." she teases, and he feigns offence, not saying anything. Instead he closes his eyes, releasing her from his arms and turning away from her.

She giggles and presses herself against his back. He shudders, and she smirks.

"I got the most amazingly handsome, sweet, and incredible guy to scream about from the top of mountains." she mumurs in his ear, and he smiles.

"Good. Because I'm not gonna go anywhere, anyway." he says, holding her in his arms again as he kisses her sweetly.

He didn't even make a wish because she made all of his come true.

**Xylograph**

Usually he dissaproved of these kinds of things.

I mean, a xylograph is just so...mean to the tree, right? But she likes it, so he deals. And also, he hasn't that big a problem with _what_ she carved.

Their initials in a heart onto the bark under the tree they had their first kiss.

**Young**

People tell them they got married way too young. That they rushed into it, marrying at twenty one.

But they dissagree because they know for sure them getting married so young just meant they were really happy together.

**Zombies**

She knows that he hates zombie movies, but she loves them. So, when she manages to convince him _Zombieland_ is funny and not scary, he ruefully watches it with her.

Throught the entire movie, Trent Smith hides behind his wife Isabelle '_Izzy_' Smith as she laughs.


End file.
